


Teacher's Pet

by TJBaby



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Canon Universe, Cussing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Markjin, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJBaby/pseuds/TJBaby
Summary: Since he had first arrived in the country, Mark had always struggled with the Korean language. He wasn't very confident in his ability to speak and write the Korean language correctly.He needed a tutor. And maybe some incentive.What he got was Park Jinyoung. What Mark finds is that he excels with Jinyoung's ideas of incentive.





	1. The Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: It's a bit smutty. Ok, it's a lot smutty. If that's ok with you, please carry on.

Mark shook his hand. It hurt from all the writing.

“Keep going.”

The words were softly spoken but Mark knew better. It was firm and he knew he had to keep going or he wouldn’t get the reward he was craving.

He finished translating the rest of the sentence. Satisfied, he handed it across to his mentor and tutor.

“Good boy.”

A hand brushed across the back of his head as his work was looked over.

“Jinyoungie…?”

“Yes, Mark?”

God he loved the way Jinyoung said his name. He loved the way Jinyoung spoke English with that beautiful accented voice, rich and delicious, like dark rich coffee gently warming you from the inside as it slid down your throat.

“You did well, Mark.”

Mark smiled. Learning Korean wasn’t easy, but adding that on top of the dance, vocal, rap, and martial arts tricking he was learning, it was a bit difficult sometimes to get it all to stay in. Relearning Chinese was the easy part - learning that with Jackson was actually fun. Korean was… he had needed incentive and Jinyoung gave it to him.

“Do you think you worked hard today, Mark?” The gentle phrasing did not hide the hot and heavy way Jinyoung’s voice had turned.

He caught his bottom lip as he turned to meet Jinyoung’s gaze. “Yes,” he answered simply.

The soft laugh was full of innuendo and sin as Jinyoung bade him to stand up and sit on the desk. Mark did as he was told, sitting and leaning against the wall, waiting for Jinyoung to make the first move.

It was his lips that did it. The soft curve of his smile as he leaned in toward him. Mark knew those lips and what they could do to him. And all he could do was stare. Then his world was blindingly unfocused, as the lips pressed firmly against his skin, along his jaw, peppering him with teasing kisses as they inched their way slowly towards his ear. Agony. Thy name is Jinyoung.

Then it was that _pause_.

That fucking pause that Jinyoung would do to torment him, knowing it drove him crazy. First, it was those lips and their firmness against his skin as they made their way slowly along his jaw. And then, it was that...  _fuck…_ it was that tease, that tantalising moment where they would hover above his skin, hot breath rushing over his already overly warm skin, and he couldn’t push Jinyoung to go further or faster until Jinyoung wanted to.

“Good boy…”

Mark swallowed hard.

There was that instance where Jinyoung’s eyes followed the movement of Mark’s swallow… Then it was fingers forced past Mark’s lips, and he sucked hungrily while staring into Jinyoung’s eyes - the intense gaze making Mark want to replace those fingers with something bigger, thicker, like the younger boy’s cock. He hoped Jinyoung would let him do that soon. He loved nothing more than to suck the other man, until the man groaned and came undone. Mark could feel himself getting harder and he ached to have his cock freed from his pants right now.

 _Later_.

That will come later.

Mark watched Jinyoung watching him. He curled his tongue around the digits pushing in and out of his mouth, doing some teasing of his own, forcing the man in front of him to curse. He felt the hand shake with fingers quivering on his tongue . Mark felt that brief disorienting moment of emptiness before fingers were abruptly pulled out of his mouth then it was Jinyoung grabbing his face with both hands and Mark cursed as Jinyoung crashed his mouth onto his.

 _Fuck_.

Hands grasped at each other, in hair, on the shoulders, anywhere and everywhere all at once; hands stroking down the side of the body to stop in a bruising grip at the hips, forcing hardened cocks to push against each other through denim. Both of them vying for dominance, yet neither wanting to win or lose just yet… Mark groaned - his mouth opening as Jinyoung’s tongue repeatedly requested entry. Then it was lips that turned soft, the gentle wetness a turn on as tongues slid against each other in an erotic dance; messily, hungrily, slowly, and surely, building up more tension knowing what the other man would taste like, feel like, and their similar thoughts sending them plundering as urgency overtook them.

Silence. Save for their gasping. And the moaning… _Jinyoungie moaning…_

Mark allowed the tugging and the pushing, the strong demands and the soft requests, of lips that nibbled and occasionally bit to ruthlessly send his head into turmoil and his body into heightened sensitivity. The taste of salted caramel ice cream and coffee, the smell of his aftershave, and the tantalising wafts of Jinyoung's shampoo teased all of Mark’s senses and he swore he wouldn’t last long if Jinyoung palmed his hardened cock right now. His own hands were grabbing at Jinyoung’s body, chest, sides, looking for a grip that would ground him before Mark fell apart as his mouth was savaged by the younger boy.

“Mark…”

His name was forced out of Jinyoung’s mouth as they tore their mouths apart, both needing air. They paused, foreheads against one another, breathing heavily and eyes closed. Mark could sense the tension in the other man’s body as Jinyoung held himself up against the wall behind Mark, the urgency in the knee purposefully parting Mark’s legs, and the soft pants that littered Mark’s hearing, and the breath that washed over his skin. Mark waited, knowing Jinyoung was close.

“Hyung…”

_There it was._

“Mark…?”

This time there was that questioning note, an almost begging-like tone and he knew what the other man wanted. For Mark instead of Jinyoung to sink to his knees, take the young Korean's hard length out of his pants and wrap his mouth around that delicious cock of his until he could press his nose right up against those curls.

“Fuck, Jinyoungie.” Mark grabbed the other boy’s hip and shoulder, pushing them back until Jinyoung was hard against the wall. He stood there, breathing hard, taking in the sight of ruffled hair, pouting red lips, slick and inviting, and knew this is why he was working so hard at his Korean lessons. This. Jinyoung. Fucking. _Fucking_ Jinyoung.

The first time they had kissed Mark was sure that it would be gentle and caressing but instead it was full of hunger and want. And it had changed very little since that first time; Mark was almost certain of that.

Mark jogged to the door, locking it firmly before turning back to walk towards the man he left pressed up on the wall. Moving quickly to where he left Jinyoung with the insecure waver in his dark eyes and that slight award lean of his body, Mark crashes his lips with his own, locking the Korean boy’s head with his arms and his body. He doesn’t wait for permission to deepen the kiss, just parting the younger man’s lips with his own and searching for his tongue with his.

_“Fuck, Mark…”_

That accented groan muttered against his lips drove Mark wild, leaving his head spinning, his body pushing hard against the other. One hand gripped the other boy’s wrist, the other wrenching his head back, fingers clenched deep in the silken strands of his hair.

His own lips are firm, absorbing Jinyoung’s gasps as he moulds the younger boy’s mouth to his, sliding in to touch his tongue with his own - tasting, sucking and allowing the little sounds to drive him. The mewling, the gasps, the deep, low groans punctuating each slide of his tongue, each suckle of his lip, each taste of his mouth…

_Only Jinyoung._

God, only Jinyoung drove him like this. The look on his face, the feel of his touch, the warmth of his voice, the touch of his hand. All of this made Mark hard. Far, far too often. He had gotten off to thoughts of the young Korean’s voice more often than not. Mark had only hoped that he did the same back to him. Because he hated feeling led by these emotions.

The younger boy’s lips often made short work of the older man’s defences. This time, it was Mark that crashed and burned all of Jinyoung’s defences, hot breath cascading over the other, as Jinyoung takes shallow, gasping breaths, tongue clashing weakly as the older man plunders his mouth so effortlessly.

Mark’s body was humming with an urgency that had been there since the start of this Korean lesson. He knew that his senses would be singing as Jinyoung often uses this time to practice his English speaking skills. Mark wasn’t complaining. He knew the added benefit of that low sultry voice speaking _his_ language. _His_ English. Punctuating _their_ fucking with an accented _Oh God! Oh Fuck!_ or a _Fuck, Mark, oh fuck, right there…_ Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Fuck, he could barely contain himself with his thoughts.

Almost absently, Mark noticed the thrumming of the younger man’s heartbeat against his chest in accompaniment to his own rapidly beating heart and his throbbing cock. But he noticed more the difference between their bodies, the differing textures and coarseness found in his skin, his hair, his mouth and the accompanying friction or lack there of and he revelled in that. He noted the almost helpless flutter of the younger man’s tongue against his, the glide and pull as Jinyoung’s mouth fell open to his assault.

Mark grabbed both wrists and pushed them up above his head, rolled his body up against Jinyoung and pushed the man against the wall with no room to move.

The gasp that left the younger’s man mouth as their cocks drove against one another and the sound of _his_ Jinyoungie’s hands scrambling against the wall left Mark with a hard on that was aching to be inside him, encased in that warmth he remembered with fighting ease. He groaned at the thought, sucking hard on the pliant young man’s tongue. He ravaged his mouth, questing for dominance, feeling, sensing Jinyoung’s supplication to him. He released their hands, wanting, needing to pull their hips closer together. He deepened the kiss, aching to claim, to own, to climb inside. The knowledge that Jinyoung was already lost to the feelings that Mark had created was heady - _knowing_ he could reduce the smart, confident Korean to the same puddle that he himself was reduced to. Fucking power trip. Fucking power over Jinyoung.

And right now, Mark wanted to _wreck_ the young Korean man.

One knee slid between Jinyoung’s legs, rubbing lightly against the boy’s inner thighs, resulting in more than a hitch in the young man’s throat. A guttural groan rewarded Mark’s effort and an almost bruising grip on his shoulders before they slackened, as quivers wracked Jinyoung’s body. A litany of Korean words punctuated the air, the younger boy wrenching his mouth away. Mark had palmed the hardness at the top of his thighs, fingers tracing and cupping the shape of his balls. Jinyoung clenched his fists, head thrown back against the wall, eyes closed, mouth agape. Mark seized the moment, gliding his tongue down his throat, wrenching yet another stream of words and guttural groans from the taller man. Mark paused. He reached up to stroke at his cheek, allowing the fingertips to slide along the younger man’s jaw. A small whimper left the younger man’s mouth. Mark stopped, thumb and forefinger grasping at his chin. The younger man opens his eyes, staring at him in confusion.

“English, Jinyoungie. Use your words.”

He watched as Jinyoung’s eyes wavered and flickered with arousal, swallowing hard at Mark’s words.

Mark slowly leaned in, watching Jinyoung anticipating his every move. He replaced his hand with his lips, kissing the young man’s chin before moving along his jaw, leaving a trail of wet kisses and soft marks along the sharp jawline.

“Markeu…”

Hands pulled at Mark’s shoulders. He shook them off impatiently and pushed his hips hard against Jinyoung’s cock and voiced directly in his ear. “It’s Mark, Jinyoungie. Use your words. Your _English_ words.”

He noted the changes in body of the man against him, testing the pliancy as he rolls his body up and over the other boy - feeling in Jinyoung the rigidity of his dick, the tenseness of his hips, and the willing surrender of his body to Mark. The older man was exultant and pushed firmly against the other; Mark’s own body anxious and urgent owing to the aches in his own impatient cock.

Fingers tugged at the bottom of the younger man’s shirt, lifting it higher to give Mark access to his chest, his nipples, everything above the belt. He pulled the shirt off impatiently and tossed it somewhere behind him.

Words poured out between intermittent gasps; while lips nipped and sucked, tongues licked and hands roved, another shirt unbuttoned, and belts unbuckled. Zippers were quickly but carefully lowered, the hurried movements punctuated by hisses and muffled moans. When Mark moved to unzip the younger man’s pants, his fingers revealed the tip of the clothed cock weeping onto the cloth. He thumbed the top, over the wetness there, listening to the hiss out of Jinyoung’s mouth, noting the tightening of the fingers on his arm and the closing of the younger man’s eyes.

“Oh _God._ Fuck you, Mark.”

“Such naughty English words, Jinyoung-ah.”

“Suck my cock, Mark.”

“Manners, Jinyoungie.”

“Suck my cock _please_ , Mark.”

Mark squeezed firmly the hard cock to the point that Jinyoung was almost weeping at the ache. Mark felt rather than heard as the younger man gulped, and he looked up, meeting the that intense gaze Jinyoung was so famous for. It made Mark _feel_ , and it confused him for a moment.

In one abrupt motion, he pulled down both pants and underwear off the younger man and Mark knelt on the floor, looking up at Jinyoung from his position on the ground. He doesn’t warn Jinyoung before he let his mouth fall to his hard cock, sucking lightly at the head. He felt gratified when Jinyoung can’t help but cry out, legs buckling with the feel of Mark’s lips around his cock.

"Oh my god, _MARK_!"

He quickly looked up at the man, tongue flattened against the underside of his cock, working his hand over the base. _God, Jinyoung looked sinful._ He also looked incapable of speech as his mouth was closed over his fist, his eyes closed, as his body revelled in the feel of Mark's mouth on his cock.

Mark loves it when the Korean looks so debauched, so fucking hot. Jinyoung normally doesn’t break eye contact and it’s the hottest thing ever, Jinyoung staring down at him as Mark mouths over the tip of his cock, hands on his balls, fingers over his taint. But today, it seemed Mark was too much for the young Korean as he leaned heavily against the wall, fist at his mouth, his other hand in Mark's hair and his hips rolling as he fucked Mark's mouth. He gripped tightly onto his hips, keeping the younger boy upright, fingers pressed so tightly he was sure they would leave marks on the pale skin.

“Suck me, Mark. Suck my fucking hard cock,” panted Jinyoung above him, hands tightly gripping Mark's hair.

Mark pulled off for a moment, his hand still moving over his cock, never stopping, never pausing, wrist flicking, keeping the tension high. He kept his voice casual, almost nonchalant and bored sounding. “If that’s what you want, Nyoungie. But use your manners and ask politely.”

Jinyoung's eyes snapped open and he glared down at Mark. “I said… Suck. My. Cock.”

_God, Jinyoung was arrogant as fuck. And hot as hell._

Mark loved Jinyoung like this though. He stilled his movements, gripping the boy’s cock firmly within his palm. Jinyoung cursed and tried to move his hips, wanting the friction, the movement. But Mark wouldn't allow it. Even with Jinyoung's tortuous grip on his head.

“And I said, 'Manners', Jinyoungie. Behave _now_. Let me do my best work here.”

 _Would Jinyoung give in or not?_ Mark waited, his eyes on the younger boy's face. Jinyoung gave him the same look as before. A flare of irritation rose in Mark. Mark knew the younger boy though and he cocked a brow at the young Korean before he slowly leaned forward, eyes never leaving Jinyoung's as he tongued the younger's slit. _Two can play at this game._

A small gasp from the man above him, an easing of the hand in his hair, and the appearance of a pout on Jinyoung's face before, "Yes, Mark. I'll behave, now _please_ , suck my fucking cock until I come in that fucking perfect mouth." Jinyoung's voice was abrasive, a sure sign of his frustration and want. Mark gave a low laugh, full of appeasement and intention. _Mark 1: Jinyoung 0._

Smirking a little, Mark gave one glance up before turning back to the boy's beautifully hard dick in front of his face. He licked his lips. _God, he loved the taste of him._ He flicked his gaze back up, meeting that intense look with his own. Slowly, he leaned forward, eyes never leaving Jinyoung's as he tongued the younger's slit. He allowed his hand to continue its ministrations, smoothly sliding up and down on the weeping cock in his hand; Mark's other hand moved idly, roved and wandered seemingly with a mind of its own. Over Jinyoung's bare skin on his thighs, inner legs, bottom of his ass, over the curve of his butt. Teasing with fingertips, touching with palms, feeling with an intensity as the muscles roiled beneath Mark's questing hand. All the while Mark's tongue moving slowly over the head of his cock, flatly, licking the underside, sliding lips over the head and his hand moving achingly slowly over the length of the younger man's hardened dick. He closed his eyes, focusing on giving the best head he could.

"Please…" Jinyoung's voice was almost a whisper, roughened by the need coursing through his body.

Mark barely looked up, his hands and lips relearning every curve, every valley in _his_ boy’s body, but his voice was firm as he pulled off for a fraction, cheek nuzzling against _that_ thigh while his hand never ceased their tugging and sliding, “I will have you begging today, Nyoungie. I hope you have been practicing all of your English words. You will need them all by the time I am finished with you.”

Mark flicked his eyes upward, taking in the look of want on Jinyoung's face - teeth clenched tightly, biting on his lower lip as he looked down at Mark at his feet.

_God, he ached to make Jinyoung his._

Mark slid all the way down his length, taking him far into his mouth, allowing the length to move to the back of his throat. He could feel the tears at his eyes, as the tip touches the back of his throat, but he locked his eyes with the young man above him, daring him to look away first. But Jinyoung's eyes are fastened on his mouth, entranced by the lips wrapped tightly around his dick. The elder pulled back almost the entire length before taking the hot cock back into his mouth. A groan is uttered, hot breath cascading down to him as hips jerk forward, pushing the younger man's dick further into his mouth. He moaned lightly around it as he pushed his nose against Jinyoung's tight abs before pulling back once more. He could feel the smoothness of the skin against his tongue, the hardness against the insides of his cheeks and he could feel excitement coursing through himself, as his own cock aches to be touched like this. Shifting his weight, Mark tried to ease the pressure on his cock. _God, Jinyoung better fuck or suck his cock later._

Mark moved back and forth, eyes holding the younger boy's. He kept his hand at the base of Jinyoung's cock, holding firmly for leverage, and his other hand was now cupping the younger's balls, pressing two fingers underneath upon his taint. He noted with satisfaction the sudden jerk from the younger man as he pressed lightly but firmly against the taint.

Jinyoung breaks their gaze first his eyes and mouth tightly closed, fists at his side clenched tightly. "Fuck, Mark," his voice gasping.

Mark could taste Jinyoung's pre-cum. He wanted him to come in his mouth, but he also wanted to fuck that delicious ass, pounding hard into him until his brain was spinning out of control. He slid a finger around the edge of his rim, teasing, touching, before pressing against the entrance.

" _Shibal_...aish…" Jinyoung couldn't help but revert to Korean.

Mark made irritated noises, mouth and fingers still working on Jinyoung. He frowned up at the younger man, slowed his movements a little - making the younger one groan in frustration, fists banging against the wall.

"Yes… Mark. I _know_ . English. Hajima! Don't fucking stop! Oh fuck... _Mark_..."

Mark smiled around the cock he was sucking, feeling in control. He had renewed his attack on Jinyoung, sliding all the way down and relaxing to allow the hardened dick into his throat. This had caused the deepest groan so far to leave Jinyoung's mouth and a slackening of the younger man' hips, almost as if he were about to slide down the wall. Quickly, Mark moved his hands to the boy's ass, curving around the perfect roundness and firmness in his hands.

He groaned around Jinyoung's dick as his hands flexed and smoothed the perfectly round ass. _He loved Jinyoung's ass. So much._ He stayed in place for a moment or two, making his throat relax around the younger boy's dick, letting the younger feel how good his dick was in his throat.  Dropping his hands somewhat reluctantly, Mark quickly felt around in his pocket for his small bottle of lube. Then it was his finger sliding to the entrance of his ass, that firm delicious ass - tracing the rim with his lubed up fingers, sliding to the first knuckle before sliding further in as the younger one accommodated his finger in his ass.

_Oh for the love of all that is holy, Jinyoung is so hot, so tight._

“Good _boy_. Oh yes you are, Mark. God yes you are… That's it. Suck my cock. Oh my god, that's right...” The younger boy was letting whatever words flow out.

Mark pulled back in alarm as he could feel the younger man's balls tighten at the feel. He willed the younger man to force his orgasm back down, hoping Jinyoung could, would hold back. The younger man's hips followed his mouth however … "Mark… no… kagima… don't leave..." and Mark could feel the wet slide of his fingers into Jinyoung's ass - he couldn't help but groan aloud himself at the feel.

"Jinyoungie… God, you feel so _hot_ , so _tight_ , so... _fucking_ good."

Like hot smoky tendrils over an open fire, Mark gravitated back to the cock leaking pre-come, the head hot and tight. He wrapped his lips around, mouth salivating at the taste, bobbing his head down; the older taking the younger further again into his mouth, his finger work its way into the other’s ass.

His tongue was working Jinyoung, he lets it circle the head. He felt Jinyoung holding on the back of his neck with one hand.

"God, I love your mouth on me, Mark." The throaty words makes Mark's cock ache in his pants. He groaned around Jinyoung's cock, wrapped his fingers and thumb around the base. Slick and wet, he slid both mouth and hand up and down - working for the guttural moans and groans that left the young Korean's mouth.

Both hands were in his hair; on his head; not tightly, but definitely firm. He liked when Jinyoung did this. It made him feel the younger man was close to losing all control.

Mark had slid another finger in and was now scissoring the younger man, slowly, surely, getting him ready for his own cock. English phrases poured out from the Korean boy's mouth.

"Fuck…Oh _God_ … Oh God, t-t-t-that… oh my… fuck!”

Mark had dragged his mouth over the younger boy's dick in a slower, more deliberate motion, with a touch of hard sucking and the younger boy had no words for Mark. Just a groan. A long drawn out, deep-in-his-chest kind of groan. The one that makes you feel like you have hit the jackpot spot kind of groan. That.

Mark internally grinned. He knew what this did to Jinyoung. Had they been on a bed, Jinyoung's feet would have been flat on the bed, hips high, body braced for an imagined onslaught to his cock and ass, and Mark knew he would have given it to him.

He could taste a spurt of more precum and knew the boy had given in to the feelings Mark was causing. He risked a glance up, mouth still firmly wrapped around his cock, fingers sliding in and out of the younger's ass. He could see the younger with his head lolling back on the wall, pretty and very much naked against the wall.

 _God he looked so good._ Mark was so turned on by the younger man's naked body.

Beads of sweat slowly ebbed their way down the younger man's bare chest, arms hung limply at his sides, leaning back to give in to the pleasure he was feeling courtesy of Mark. It was a beautiful picture to Mark. God what he would do to take a photo of this moment. Where was Jaebum and his incessant photo taking when you needed him?

But Mark knew he really didn't want Jaebum to see Jinyoung like this. This was his. His Jinyoungie. His debauched, naked and very horny, Jinyoung Park. Park Jinyoung - the one who had a dick to die for; an ass that wouldn't quit; and whose groans right now were sending Mark to the point of flipping the younger one over the desk, and fucking him into oblivion. Mark felt compelled to curve his fingers, searching for that spot. A jerk of those hips, another bout of precum, and a longer deeper groan rewarded his efforts.

"Oh my fucking God! Mark!" Three fingers and a press on a certain point and Jinyoungie was coming down Mark's throat.

He slides a finger around the edges of the rim a little regretful. _Whoops._

“Oh _God_ … t-th-th-thank you, Mark.”

“I’m a good boy, Jinyoungie.”

“Oh yes, you are, Mark. God yes you are… Give me a moment, Mark. That was amazing. I need to breathe. Fuck, I want you to fuck me now."

_Want to fuck you too._

“As you wish, Nyoungie. But remember, use your manners and ask politely.”

“Just fuck me, motherfucker. Fuck. Me.”

“What happened to your manners, Jinyoungie? That's no way to speak to your elder.”

“I said… Fuck. Me. Please. _Hyung_.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all still alive? I hope so! Have a glass of water or something. It helps or so I've been told. 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed reading this. Please leave me a comment about what you liked or didn't like about this! All reviews welcome!
> 
> This is first thing I've written and published on AO3. You have no idea what it took to get me here. And obviously smut. To all those who have supported with encouragement, reading and re-reading - thank you! Obliviouschyld and islandahgase and of course, my lovely Dongsaeng Eomma.


	2. Lessons Learnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark was learning all about how incentives kept his eye on the prize. The prize being Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be a one shot, but Mark kept tapping me on the shoulder and pointing downward going "Ahem." So... I had to let him finish.

Part II

"Gapsida... _Jinyoungie_." Mark gasped as Jinyoung's mouth worked over his; the formal writing part of the lesson forgotten, worksheets and pens littered around them as other incentives were pursued. Mark felt the cold hard desk beneath his ass; pants and shoes having been shed before in his move from chair to desk, but the boy currently astride him was hot, willing, and very naked.

He felt the younger's tongue against his ear, lapping at the lobe, sucking, nipping, licking, wanting; the man's breath hot against his skin. Jinyoung's cock -  hard and insistent - pushed at Mark's equally hard and aching cock. The smell and taste of the younger filled the older boy's senses - _everything_ that was Jinyoung around him; the soap he used, the slight hint of the moisturiser on his skin, even the tang of Jinyoung's iced coffee laced the air around Mark. Lips that moved sinfully against his skin, hands that groped and skimmed over his body, leaving him hot and gasping in pleasure.

Both needing air but neither wanting to stop; their lips moved in tandem to nip, bite and lick anything in reach - necks, throats, leaving marks in each other's skin like footprints in the sand. The air moved sluggishly around the two, doing nothing to dissipate the heat surrounding them. Mark's lips followed the beads of sweat rolling down Jinyoung's neck as the younger boy undulated and rolled against him. Their hands moved to grasp at waists, hips and _oh, fuck, Jinyoung has the tightest ass_ and Mark clutched that tightly, grasping both globes firmly in his hands.

"Stop. Mark, I'm in charge." The tone of the younger man's voice vibrated all around him, reverberating throughout his body, sending tingles all the way through from lips to toes.

"Mmmph…" Mark acknowledged the comment, moving his hands up to the small of his back, his lips firm against the younger man's skin, chasing more beads of perspiration as if they were drops of dew. Flattening his tongue, he licked a strip from the young man's chest to the base of his neck, pausing at the hollow in the base of his throat before continuing up his throat, chasing the pleasure-filled groan that left the dark-haired man's mouth. He latched onto those lips, swallowing the the rest of the moan, feeling the younger man whisper unintelligible things against his own.

"Mark-hyung…" His name rose from the younger man's lips again as he nibbled on the lower lip, swiped the inside with his tongue, running a wet tip of tongue along the length. "Oh God, Mark."

 _Fuck, that accent drove him wild._ He drove his tongue in further in the quest for more sounds, more noise, more anything from this Korean man. "Mark!" More unintelligible babble streamed from the young Korean's lips as they sipped and sucked on Mark's questing tongue.

God, Mark loved it when Jinyoung spoke - be it in English, Korean, Japanese - just whenever the younger man tried to tell him what to do. He also loved it when Jinyoung moaned with that accent too, like rich melted chocolate - delicious and sinfully delightful as if you were willingly handing your soul to the devil and enjoying the ride anyway. Especially when he would cry out with his head thrown back while he was being ground into the bed or the couch, or drilled against the wall. _God yes._ Mark really wanted to fuck the younger now, to hear that exact moan; ground into him, fill him until he bottoms out, grip that dark hair tightly in one hand, tug that head back exposing that throat…

But then it was Mark's turn to groan, as their lips abruptly parted and Jinyoung attacked his neck anew.

_He was going to die like this - with blue balls and a Korean man attached to his neck._

His voice sounded loud in the empty room. _Their_ voices sounded loud in the empty room. The gasps, the moans - they bounced off the walls, adding to the heightened excitement that came off them as Jinyoung's mouth moved all over him while he sat on the desk with his shirt open, his pants off. Mark's dick ached so hard; he wanted to be touched by Jinyoung's hand or even better his mouth yet the younger one seemed to have gotten a second wind of his savage side and denied the older man the touch on his hard cock. He bucked his hips in protest, wanting to rub against the other man's cock that was almost against his own. He tried to pull the man closer to him, but Jinyoung pulled his hips back, denying Mark the relief he craved.

_Argh._

Mark pulled the younger man's face to his mouth to plunder those bruised lips once again. He couldn't seem to get enough of Jinyoung's taste. He pressed firmly and surely on the younger, moulding his lip to the other's, tasting him with his tongue, biting and nipping at his lower lip and earned himself a groan out of the dark haired man. He knew he would have marks littered over his collar, his chest, his neck as Jinyoung's mouth was not gentle on him, the younger man attacking him like he can't get enough of the older man. Mark wanted nothing more than to sink his mouth over the younger boy's hard cock again; instead taking advantage of the distraction his own mouth was doing, he pulled the boy closer toward him nestling the younger tightly cock-to-cock and rocked his hips, earning himself some much needed friction for him and a hiss from the younger. Mark grabbed the firm ass of the young Korean man, uncaring of Jinyoung's earlier words. Jinyoung can be in charge. Mark will just ignore it.

"Hyung… you're not concentrating on the lesson." Jinyoung reprimanded, voice warm and husky voice against Mark's lips, sending shivers of delight down the elder man's spine. "Naega gidalineunde jichyeoss-eo. Repeat after me and translate. Come on, hyung."

_Don't wanna...Want to fuck you instead._

Beyond the point of caring what Jinyoung was saying, Mark ignored him. He just wanted to fuck the younger man to oblivion and back again, and if there was time, do it again.

But Jinyoung was persistent in teaching him. "Mark. Hyung, what does it mean? Talk to me."

Still ignoring Jinyoung, Mark let his lips rove over the younger boy, down the column of his neck, to the curve of his shoulder, over his collar. He heard the sharp intake of breath from the younger as he suckled on one particularly sensitive spot, concentrating on distracting the Korean boy in his arms from the lesson. He took delight in distracting the younger. He loved doing things that would make the younger's eyes widen in surprise, make those dark eyes light up and those eye wrinkles happen. Taking lessons like this with Jinyoung was a challenge to Mark's control and to his well being. Everything started sounding dirty and hot whenever it came to the younger. Lately, all he wanted was to leap on the boy everytime he uttered any English, even in front of the camera. He'd find himself mesmerised by the dark haired man as he talked; one moment he would be looking at the boy, the next he'd be almost planting his lips on the other. He wanted to push the Korean boy down and make him suck on his dick until he came down his throat. Then turn him around and pound into him until the boy was gasping and begging to come for _hyung_. That was all. No biggie. Just want to fuck him all day and all night.

"Concentrate on the lesson, hyung. You need to do this or we won't continue today."

Mark groaned in complaint against Jinyoung's skin as the boy moved to climb off him, their lips still upon one another as limbs moved, adjusted and then the younger was standing on the ground, and standing firmly between his open legs. _Naked. Fucking naked. Fucking fuck fuck fucker naked with a hard on. A hard-on that could do the most delicious things to Mark and that Mark could do delightful things to._

His eyes fluttered as he felt Jinyoung's hands sliding up his thighs, teasing the sensitive skin on his inner thighs before brushing against his balls and he opened his eyes wide to stare hard at the other man. _Fucker._ Unfazed, Jinyoung stared back, his fingers moving agonisingly slowly over the sacs putting just the right amount of pressure to make Mark frustrated, wanting more. His dick was hard, he wanted much much more, and he felt his restraints falling away, seizing the younger man more firmly and pulling him hard into the cocoon of his body. _Winning_.

Jinyoung had been getting more and more inventive with his learning incentives for Mark and the older boy can't get enough of them. Today they were on the desk, or rather Mark sat on the desk, giving Jinyoung access to the elder in almost every which way. Which, according to Mark, meant torture. In the form of Jinyoung. Naked Jinyoung. For the whole entirety of the lesson.

In the beginning, lessons were clothed and handjobs, while he was memorising nouns and adjectives; then later lessons they became partially clothed and licking of his skin, the sucking on his neck while commiting to memory conjugation of verbs before - eventually - naked and mutual blowjobs while brushing up on his audio and verbal skills. The truly naked fucking - well that was for a job well done, and for Jinyoung to practice his English. Obviously it had to go both ways - Korean for English, fucking for fucking.

Another lesson, another incentive. Lately - naked incentives.

Mark fully appreciated the naked part as his own hands roved over the younger's man very naked, very toned, very hot body -- Jinyoung having lost all clothing in the short walk from the locked door to the table right from the start. Mark should have known that today's lesson was going to be particularly trying when Jinyoung started stroking his own cock in front of the older boy's face during the written part of the lesson.

_God, Jinyoung was hot._

Hotter when he was stroking his dick to full hardness in front of Mark's face. He had wanted to put that in his mouth, feel the weight on his tongue. Mark had kept getting distracted by the muscles in Jinyoung's arms as they bunched and released with every stroke. So many hidden muscles under all those clothes - a dancer's body, a man's body. He has kissed every individual muscle all over this body and he wouldn't mind doing a repeat of that today. So far, he was pretty close to accomplishing that goal.

One of Mark's hands curved around behind to the boy's peach-like ass; the firmness was amazing as was the feel of the silky smoothness of the ass cheeks. He moved both his hands to spread the globes apart, revelled in Jinyoung's ass tightening beneath his fingers and he skimmed his fingers over his hole, felt the younger man's hip jerk forward, hard dick rubbing against his own thighs. He smirked, doing it again. A low muttered groan before the younger pulled back, Jinyoung glaring at him.

"Translate it for me, hyung."  

"No, Jinyoung-ah. I don't feel like it. I feel like doing _you_."

"Not even for this?"

He jerked sharply at the younger man's brief palming of his cock. His dick twitched, wanting, needing to be touched. Those fingers trailed lightly over his balls, sliding over one then moving to palm firmly against the base of his cock before moving onto the other. Fingers then wrapped around his hot cock, slow strokes up then downward, Mark moaning in bliss at the feel. _Fuck so good._ Jinyoung kept the strokes slow and Mark enjoyed the smooth rhythm, blissing out at the feel of the younger man's hand firmly stroking him. His brain stopped functioning when he felt the teasing warm breath over the end of his cock and his eyes grew wide with the feel of the other man's tongue over his slit. _Oh holy fuck yes! Fuck yes!_ Mark held his breath as he glanced down at the dark haired man with his mouth hovering so enticingly over his cock. Then the other man moved up to tease his abs with his fingers and his mouth. _What? No! Come back!_ His brain was short circuiting and his chest was tight. _God, he needed Jinyoung right now like he needed to breath._

"Fuck, no, Jinyoungie," Mark whined.

Mark let out another groan as Jinyoung's palm moved back over his hard dick, but still denying his more firmer touch.

"Talk to me, hyung. I want to hear your voice."

His hips jerked up, but Jinyoung held tight to his cock, not allowing the slide. _Screw you, Jinyoung._

"Talk to me, Mark." Jinyoung's voice was coaxing.

 _No. Stop talking. Unless it's dirty talk. Like, "Fuck." "Make me come." "Fuck. Hyung. Fuck me."_ God, what he would do for the younger man's lips to slide over the head of his cock right now until his dick hit the back of his throat. _Oh holy shit, he was going to come from his thoughts alone at this rate._ Mark pulled his brain back to focus on Jinyoung's words and not the fantastic images. But Mark's brain wouldn't cooperate and his body was definitely not interested in anything korean - unless it was _this_ naked Korean with the hot body pressing against him. His mouth roved along the younger man's bare shoulder toward his collarbone, aiming for the curve at the base of his neck. His fingers wandered around the younger man's slick hole, still slick from Mark's lubed up fingers and furious tonguing earlier in the session, and he wanted to press up inside once again, feeling that heat tightly wrapped around his digits. Jinyoung must have felt the same way, as a low moan left the younger man's mouth, his body jerked and pushed back against Mark's fingers but the younger never stopping the teasing; sliding his own palm back down again over the tip of Mark's cock.

_Oh fuck that felt good._

"Fuck, so good. Want to stick my cock inside your hole right now. Or your mouth. Fuck your mouth - over and over and fucking over with that tongue pushing up on the underside of my dick and the feel of your lips wrapped tightly around my dick as I shove it into your willing mouth."

"Oh god, hyung." Jinyoung's body shuddered in the circle of his arms.

"Ahhhh, Jinyoung-ah... Want you now."

"No, Mark. You need to finish your lesson. Naega gidalineunde jichyeoss-eo - try it now. You have to finish or… we won't."

Jinyoung's voice was raspy but very firm, however Mark was still distracted by what his hands were doing to his body and the images in his own mind. But then Jinyoung spoke again, hot promises in his voice, "And Mark?"

"Mm... hm...?"

Mark concentrated on Jinyoung's hands - circling his nipple, cupping his balls, lips attached to his throat, before moving to breathe hotly in his ear.

"If you get it right hyung, there's a prize. I'll finally put your hard cock inside my hot mouth -- the way you like it..."

_And-oh-fuck-me._

Mark's headspace was blown away, filled with thought after thought of Jinyoung's mouth wrapped around him.

_Fucking-fuck-fuck._

Memories of how Jinyoung felt, those perfect lips clamped tight around him. Memories of how his teasing tongue would feel on the underside of his cock, flattened and pressed up as he slid his mouth down his length. He recalled how hot and wet and slick the boy's mouth was, and his memories merged with the delicious images he had already been imagining. Mark's dick leaked precum. His balls felt hot and tight and he wanted nothing better than to grab this teasing cocksucker by his neck and fuck his delectable mouth. _Unfff. Fuck._ He raised a clenched fist to his mouth, biting down hard. _Fuck. Fine. He would win this. Screw you, Jinyoungie. I'm done playing._

"Naega gidalineunde jichyeoss-eo," he said firmly, determined to win this. "Naega gidali- _oh shit_ -I am tired..." Mark's voice trailed off from his translation as Jinyoung attempted to distract him once again - this time with teasing lips, and slick tongue, working their way from his bare shoulders, into the crevices found in his collarbones, down his chest, and trailing lightly with soft, but firm kissing and open mouthed sucking. The flattened tongue licking over his skin and moving to his nipples made Mark moan, head thrown back against the wall behind him, his hands grasping the younger man's shoulders. _God, this boy was going to be the death of him._

One of Jinyoung's hands pulled his shirt down over his shoulder, revealing his bared shoulder. Fingers trailed back down from shoulder, fingertips brushing over skin toward his nipple, palming the underside of the pecs to raise the nipple slightly for his mouth. Mark looked down to see the dark haired boy, pursing those beautiful lips before the younger boy lent forward, touching the tip of his tongue to the skin around the nipple, circling the bud slowly, caressingly, before pausing over the bud itself, breathing hot moist warmth, watching it pucker up tighter in want and in desire. The tip of his tongue reached out to touch it wetly, the contrast between the warmth of his breath and the cool touch of his tongue. He flattened his tongue and licked.

_Fuck!_

Crying out, Mark arched his back, head thrown further back as Jinyoung took advantage and took his nipple into his mouth and sucked. Hard. With tongue teasing and flicking, lips firmly attached to his skin.

_Fuck, it was good. It was more than good._

"Jinyoung-ah!"

His fingers still teasing Mark's hardened nipples, flicking them lightly, before pulling and tugging. Mark groaned aloud. He stretched his neck and back even further, giving Jinyoung more access. His other hand trailed up along Mark's abs to join in the teasing and touching. Mark felt the warm fingers touching him, teasing him. They pulled and tugged lightly at his nipples that were aching to be sucked on, teased, cajoled. He felt the air circulating around them - it was driving him insane. He buckled forward, his hands sliding down the younger man's body, gripping Jinyoung's ass cheeks tightly in anticipation of the younger's future deeds.

"Wrong."

Mark's brain swam dizzyingly as Jinyoung's voice brought him back. "Ah, what...?"

"That's not all of it." _Oh Jinyoung is still on that?_ "Keep going, Mark. What did I say to you - translate it please." Jinyoung murmured against his skin, his mouth moving skillfully along his jaw, and down his neck.

_Don't fucking care. Screw you, Park Jinyoung. I can't wait. Wait. What? Shit. No I want that blowjob. Fuckballs. That phrase. What was Jinyoung saying?_

"Um. Jich _yeoss -shit-eo_." Jinyoung's hands and lips drove him to distraction. But Mark searched his brain. Something's happening. "Waiting. Of waiting. I am tired of... oh god, Jinyoung-ah!"

Barely could Mark work out what he was supposed to do - he only felt; hands and lips circling, teasing touching, playing - _oh for fuck's sake_ \- with his nipples, neck, and _oh shit_ , those lips were ghosting over his skin, on his neck, down his throat, over his collarbone, into that crevice between his neck and shoulder and _oh god_ , it felt too good.

  
"Oh god, oh god!" Lost in the feel of the younger man's hands before consumed by that warm pliant mouth. _God it was heavenly_. He wanted him to stop or to do it again, to stop before he lost control or worse, came too soon.

"Ha-haji-hajima!" _Don't stop!_ Mark literally begged in his head. _Fuck, yes. Oh god, Jinyoung's mouth is leaving - don't leave!_

"Kagima! I am tired of waiting! Done! Naega gidalineunde jichyeoss-eo! Jinyoungie!" Mark finished the translation with a choked cry as Jinyoung pinched his erect and aching nipples hard, sliding down to lave and caress, tonguing the erect buds before taking them into his mouth - _'his very hot mouth_ ' Mark noted - sending an aching shiver over and over to his cock. He felt himself leaking precum and he knew he was getting so close.

_Ung… fuck. No. Yes. No. Good._

"Bravo…" That delectable mouth ceased to wreak havoc on his nipples, that low voice praised him while sliding a hand from his throat down his chest, down his abs and still Mark held his breath. The warm hand finally curling around his dick very much appreciated and yet also not appreciated by Mark. He can't help but buck his hips up as Jinyoung's hand slowly slid up and down his cock. _Fuck that felt good._ But he wanted to come so desperately. Jinyoung's good at teasing. Too good.

It's almost too much. His body thrummed with the want to come. It is ready to come. Mark himself isn't - not quite yet. Leaning his forehead on the boy between his hands, he willed his orgasm down. He isn't going to come by Jinyoungie's hands alone. He is going to fuck this boy for teasing him. He is going to fuck him - hard. Slow and hard. After Jinyoung damn well blew him. He gulped, willing away the images his brain helpfully supplied him.

He laughed, shaking his head. His own brain's traitorous to him. He grabbed hold of the younger man's wrist, kissing the younger man's wrist gently with a small laugh.

"You're a fucking tease, Nyoungie."

"You fucking love it."

"Naega gidalineunde jichyeoss-eo. Get on your knees." Mark's voice was husky. _I'm tired of waiting. I want to fuck you now._

Jinyoung stopped, eyes wide, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. "Oh god, that's hot, hyung."

"You love me speaking full stop. Don't deny it. And you prefer it more when I speak jon-daet-mal, but I could just about make you come when I speak in my American accent. Can't I?" he teased the younger, brushing his lips over the other's.

"Yes. Of course. Why do you think I offered to tutor you?"

He pulled back to smile at the other man. "Because I'm hot, and you have a hyung kink," Mark stated firmly.

Jinyoung laughed and pushed at the older man's chest in jest.

Mark chuckled, broad smile plastered on his face. He knew the younger boy got off on his speaking Korean with his American accent coming through which is why Mark readily agreed to these lessons. He also knew the younger man really liked it when Mark took charge. He also knew that Jinyoung's weakness was his American accent - and he was determined to use that to his advantage. He knew that Jinyoung could come with his own hand and the elder's voice murmuring commands in his ear. Jinyoung wanted him even more while he was speaking. Unfortunately Mark wasn't so good with speaking freely unless it was during sex, which fortunately is exactly what Jinyoung had in mind when he thought of incentives.  

Mark leaned back a bit and looked at the younger man in front of him, laughing and face relaxed and happy. He bit his lip in appreciation. He leaned forward, cocking his head to the side, "Un-neun eolguri areumdawoyo." _Your smile is beautiful._

Jinyoung smiled, his eye wrinkles showing. Mark knew his words made him happier. He was glad. _He_ made him happier too.

"You're cheese."

"Cheesy," corrected Mark. "And yes." He slid his tongue wetly along his lips, eyeing the young man blushing bashfully in front of him. Such a dichotomy - this Jinyoung. So strong, and so savage in nature, but also so very soft when you pay him compliments. And Mark liked showering him with compliments. He also liked the after effects of said compliments on Jinyoung - so much more receptive to the more gentle and sensual side of sex.

Mark kept his voice purposefully low as he teased, "I want you… to find me..." He felt the full body shudder that went through the young man in his arms. And followed through with a slow tongue glide up the younger man's available throat before him.

"That's not fair, _hyung_!" Jinyoung gasped out, his eyes closing and leaning back against Mark's questing hands moving over his back.

"And you trying to tease me in Korean is?"

Jinyoung's eyes opened - wide as if surprised at the question. "I'm _helping_ you, Mark."

He scoffed against the soft skin beneath his lips. "Sure. By telling me you are tired of waiting? You're tired of waiting...for me? Are you fucking kidding me? Do you want me to bend you over right now and stick my very hard dick into your peachy fucking ass and fuck you until you come? Or do you want to ride my cock? Right here on this desk? Who is the one torturing me by extending my lesson, huh?"

Jinyoung pulled back and looked slyly at Mark, face flushed - he knew he'd been found out. A smirk lay upon the younger's pink bruised lips, lips that were swollen from kisses - with him. _God, he liked that._

"Ne uija-e anj-ayo, " murmured Jinyoung. _Sit in the chair._

"I've already sat in the chair. I ate you out. I'm now sitting on the desk." _Always the voice of obvious, Mark._

Jinyoung leaned in, his gaze challenging the older man's. "But wouldn't you like to be back in the chair, hyung while I bend over for you? Wouldn't you like me hold onto the desk in front of you? Bent over - gripping the edges of it tightly, offering my ass to you?"

"To fuck you, yes. To eat you out again - no."

Fingers brushed the older man's hair off his face. "I know," Jinyoung's voice was softer, more enticing. "I would be opening myself up for you. Letting you watch as I prep myself for you. Knee on table. Pushing my fingers inside me. Opening my hole for you. Waiting for your cock. Your very hard cock. Open and waiting for you to fuck me," Mark gulped as the younger man's mouth hovered over his, voice washing over him "Fucking me long," a press of his lips, "...hard," his lip was drawn into the younger man's mouth, teased, released, "...and deep." A tongue plunged deep into his mouth, a hand on his nape and Mark was lost in the touch and taste of the younger as he teased Mark senseless with his lips and his tongue. Images rushed through Mark's head, making his head swim; Jinyoung's ass, Jinyoung's fingers, his hands parting his cheeks. At the younger's words, and with the tongue sliding and gliding against his, Mark felt like his cock would explode if he touched it to that ring of muscle right now. The older knew what that puckered hole promised, what it felt like, how hot and tight it was around his dick and fuck knows how much he wanted that right now. It was hot and tight when it was parted before him a short while ago, his tongue buried inside, thrusting his tongue in the younger until the younger man came with a harsh groan and a cry. His cock twitched at the memory, throbbing and aching. He should have fucked him then. "Let's do it. Now!" he commanded, senses reeling at his thoughts and his memories. " Fucking shit yes!" Mark hissed through clenched teeth. A hand clamped on his arm stopped him.

"Tell me first - good boy."

Mark met Jinyoung's eyes. Mark drew his lip in with a sharp breath. The gaze was intense from the younger. _Hot damn._

He tilted his head, looking softly at the younger and reached his hand forward. Cupping his palm against the other's cheek. "Jinyoung-ah. Good boy." Mark wasn't prepared for the rush of cold air as Jinyoung dropped to his knees. He let out a gasp, stared down at the Korean boy on his knees in front of him, felt the younger force his knees apart, nestling in between them with a studious look about him. The younger smirked briefly at him before turning his gaze to his task at hand. Mark rested back on his arms, still gazing down at the dark haired man between his legs. Mark joked, "Jinyoung-ah, I'm not a test or a book you know." He gasped as the boy licked at the head of his cock. _Fuck_ . _That was no joke._

Those beautiful pink lips wrapped themselves around his cock as he watched and he felt the hot wetness that surrounded his tip. _Fuck that felt fan-fucking-awesome._ The younger boy stared up at him, meeting his gaze, and opened his mouth, allowing Mark to see his hard and pulsing cock sitting upon the younger man's slick, pink tongue. _Fuck he liked that a lot. His dark haired prince with his hard cock on his tongue._ "Holy fuck, baby," he whispered. "You are beautiful like that. Shit."

He watched, fascinated as Jinyoung tongued his slit, moving that talented tongue over the head of his cock before sliding his mouth and fingers down the length - all the while never breaking Mark's gaze. _Shit._ Mark gulped as Jinyoung looked him straight in the eye. Then his cock slid further and he knew… He knew that his cock was in the younger man's throat and Mark fucking died as the other man's fingers teased and played with his balls, before sliding a finger onto his taint, pressing firmly.

His hips bucked up - he couldn't stop it. "Oh fuck! Good boy. Oh fuck, d-do that again. Fuck yes."

Another slide, another push, and Mark's chin dropped to his chest as he tried to cope with the pleasure his body was feeling. "Oh, god, you are such a good fucking boy. Fuck Jinyoungie fuck!" His head fell back, eyes staring unseeing to the ceiling; he felt the boy smirking around his cock at this reaction. "Jinyoung, oh for fuck's sake, stop that smirking and get on with it," his voice cracked and needy then he choked for air as the boy slid his mouth out before sliding back all the way down to the base of his cock. "Shit Jinyoung! Shit!" His body jerked hard in response, his fingers scrambled against the surface of the desk, the sweat from his palms making the surface slippery. He could feel heat pooling, his temperature rising as his body responded to the onslaught the younger man inflicted on him. His legs lifted up, draping over the younger boy's shoulders, giving the boy unfettered access to his cock, his balls, his taint, and - oh fuck, right there - his hole.

Unable to help himself, the older man's hands fisted into the younger boy's hair, grasping and tugging as the younger man's tongue and mouth moved against his dick. Mark gave a broken groan; he couldn't even breathe as Jinyoung's lips were delectably tight around the base of his cock, and then it was the drag as the younger pulled up Mark's length with those delicious pink lips, sucking and pressing, sliding and moaning. _Fuck - the moaning. Wait, that was himself. Fuck it._

The feeling intensified, his hips rolled up to meet the younger man's mouth and Mark knew he wouldn't last long if he let this continue. The bobbing up and down over his cock agonisingly good; he groaned as Jinyoung's tongue circled his head and tongued his slit. _Fucking shit._ He didn't know whether to groan or to hiss at each pass along the length of his cock. Mark felt his eyes rolling back into his head at the intensity of his feelings. He wanted to come. His body really wanted to come. "Jinyoung-ah! So good. Oh god, you are so good. Please. More." Mark heard himself babbling and groaning but he knew he couldn't stop it. He shuddered, more broken moans leaving his lips. _So good._ He felt his pre-cum flowing more rapidly but his good boy was taking it all and Mark knew he could come so easily like this.

The younger was so good with his mouth, and he knew where to move his fingers and his thumbs to hold the older one in place and yet still create even more sensations to edge him closer and closer to losing control. "Please please Jinyoung- ah please please oh god please."

But the movement slowed, and Mark stopped and looked down at Jinyoung.

The younger man's eyes were closed, his cheeks still hollowed as he kept Mark's cock in his mouth, but his own hand was sliding and stroking on his own dick. _What the actual hell?_ "Yah, Park Jinyoung!" Mark glared down at the younger man's hands wrapped around his own cock. _Hands off, that's mine._

Mark needed to be inside him right now. Fucking him. Right now.

The younger man's eyes had flown open at the rough tone. But before Jinyoung could do anything, Mark had pushed him off his cock, picked the younger man off the ground and thrown him face down bent over the desk. "Mine, Jinyoung-ah," he growled, palming the other man's cock and gripping it tightly, stroking it hard and fast, making the younger man cry out. "Shi-bal Mark," the younger one choked out. "Let me come. Aish make me come. I want to come!"

Mark slapped one peachy ass cheek hard.

Jinyoung's eyes widened, his face flushed, and his mouth dropped open. "Markeu…" he whispered, turning to glance back at the older man, wonder in his tone, and a flush rising in his cheeks. Mark gave him a hard look and did it again. Jinyoung gave a harsh groan, his legs and ass shaking, head falling to the desk, eyes still holding Mark's.

Mark slapped him again, harder this time, but also rubbing the skin to take the sting out. A gasp and the younger's eyes widened again. _Slap_ . Another groan, this time deeper and almost a moan, a push back toward Mark, and a silent invitation to do it some more. _Oh god. Slap. Soothe. Slap. Soothe. Slap._ The cheeks of his ass went from pink to red and Mark was so fucking turned on. _Fucking Park Jinyoung has a spanking kink. And I like to spank. Nice. Fucking nice._

The younger boy shuddered and moaned, pushing his ass back into the older boy's hands. Mark stroked the skin, teasing the younger man with a smooth caress across his hole, running a fingertip over the muscled ring. A hitch in his throat then a long moan sounded through the room as it ran through the younger one's frame; his ass cheeks separated wide by the older, exposing him to Mark's gaze. The gravelly moan that left Jinyoung's lips let Mark know that the younger was close.

The pronounced arch in his back as he revealed himself fully to the older man left no questions unanswered, but the cincher was _Slap_ and the hoarsely growled, "Hyung…"

The jerk of Jinyoung's body as he absorbed the slap and the sting of Mark's hand against his ass, the croaky groans and the pushing back to wait for the next smack on his ass... Mark was beyond turned on now. Soothing the heat with a slide and caress of his hand, Mark lined up for more spanking on his favourite Korean beautiful ass. God he wished for a paddle right now. Knowing that Jinyoung had this side to him; Mark shivered, cock harder than ever, and he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't do something about his dick soon. Mark needed relief, and Jinyoung was more than ready for the older man to fuck him. And Mark wanted to wreck him, to see that ass red from his hand, to hear that beautiful silken voice hoarse and wrecked from both sucking on his cock and from crying out.

“Jinyoung-ie,” Mark moaned as he stared at the delectable ass in front of him, slapping the cheeks alternately, and sliding around his rim each time, teasing the younger. "Oh god, I want you so bad."

The throaty groans, the raspy moans, every noise the younger made filled and echoed in the room as Mark continued to paddle his young Korean boy.

"Hyung?" the younger man's voice was thick and husky, a question in his words. He watched as Jinyoung turned toward him, the younger swallowing the gulp in his throat, his adam's apple moving up and down, and Mark just wanted to plant his mouth there, to bite at that part of the younger man's throat, to mark him, claim him. He also wanted nothing more than to lick a strip up over this beautiful man's hole, licking him from ball to back, sliding his tongue around that puckered rim, teasing, tormenting until he could slide his tongue inside and hear his _Jinyoungie_ moan in pleasure and want. He was torn with wanting to do everything to his boy.

The look on Jinyoung’s face pained and pleading. “Mark, don’t play with me anymore please. I want you now. Please. Now. I can't stand it anymore.”

Jinyoung was more than ready for Mark to fuck him and Mark needed relief now. Mark felt warmth at this admission from the younger. He craved the younger - desperately. All the time. It made him feel better when he knew that the younger wanted him just as badly back.  He soothed the heat on the other man's ass cheeks with his hand, silently contemplating.

 _This_ \- this was part of the charm of doing this with Jinyoung. He genuinely cared about Mark and Mark knew that was part of what made this mind blowing and amazing. Jinyoung always planned his lessons to make it easier for Mark and even the inventive ways to keep Mark motivated tied in with whatever the day's lesson theme was. Like when he had an entire lesson on tenses… The memories were flooding back and Mark bit down on his lip and groaned. _We will fuck. This is fucking. This is being fucked. You were well fucked._

But always, always - _Good boy._

It was also this - when Mark would stop and watch as he held the younger man's cheeks and thighs apart, observing the young Korean man open beneath him; unable to move, unable to continue without him. Knowing that Jinyoung would only do this with him, for him. He would look at the younger biting his lower lip, as Jinyoung would tremble and shake beneath his grip, watching as the younger man's legs quivered in the effort to hold themselves open to his gaze, knowing that Jinyoung would grow bashful and embarrassed with his stare, yet extremely turned on.

"Jinyoung," he murmured hotly, his voice thick with need.

He reached for the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers well, pausing to press his lips hard against the younger man's lips.

Jinyoung whined against his lips. "Now, hyung. I'm ready to be filled up with your cock and fucked by you."

Mark pulled away to slide his hands back to Jinyoung's waiting ass. "Patience."

"Ani!" The famous frown was back on the younger's face. Mark reached forward, making placating sounds, finger on his lips in the silencing motion.

"Shh…"

"Aniyo! Mark!"

Mark slid his slick hand up to grab his cock tight, making the younger one groan heavily. "You will be shaking with want, Jinyoung-ah. You will rock back and forth until you can't help but fuck yourself on my tongue, my fingers, my cock, anything of mine that you can stick up your hot little hole - hard. All hard. I understand, but wait."

A low rasping moan of acknowledgment left the lithe man beneath him, legs parted willingly before him with one knee up on the desk, ass cheeks spread by the younger man's own hands.

Mark reached out his hand, sliding his hand over the waiting, inviting hole. "Oh fuck that's a glorious sight. Oh Jinyoungie… fuck you look so good spread out like this for me."

"Mark…"

His name was drawn out with a hiss from the young Korean's mouth as Mark slid one finger to the knuckle. Surprisingly, it slid in easily. The deep felt groan reverberated down to his finger. He knew Jinyoung was still slightly stretched from earlier but he didn't want to hurt the other man by rushing.

He pushed another finger in, pushing them further in, still moving slowly and gently. "Ah, you are still stretched, Jinyoungie?" A small nod before another delicious groan sent another wave of pleasure through Mark at the sound and he pushed against the other man as he arched his back with a shudder.

Mark felt like he was going to explode, his cock was so thick and hard at the feel of the younger man. All for him. _Fuck_. "Fuck that's hot, baby boy. Do you like it when I finger your delicious little puckered hole, slicking it up well and good like I do? Do you think about how I would open you, stretch you, make you open wide for my hard cock to slide into your delicious ass?"

As he talked, Mark added another finger, slow thrusts as he moved the digits in and out of the young Korean man, pushing them all the way before gliding them back. When he felt Jinyoung relaxed and let his fingers slide, the older scissored into his heat, stretching him until the younger shook around his digits. He felt the heat of the younger boy and he sighed with pleasure and want, his mind almost gone - his mind could only think of fucking this man.

"Do it, hyung. I want you to do it...Mark, wreck me; use me. Fuck. Me." the last few words were caught on a strangled cry as Mark pulled his fingers out, bent down to lick that strip he'd been dying to do once more to the young Korean since he spread himself for the elder man. He held tightly onto the hips that bucked and grew taut beneath his questing tongue. An incoherent stream of babble fell from the younger man's lips as the older pushed through the tight band of muscle.

"Oh god, Mark, don't stop!"

He pulled away, grabbing the younger boy to stand, and pressed his lips hard onto the younger one's mouth. Eager to feel the closeness, the intimacy, the dominance, the submission.

Hands grasped at one another, grappling for grounding, for something to tether themselves to this moment.

He let out a deep groan, rolling his hips to rock against the younger, feeling their cocks sliding together. He grabbed them with his still slicked up hand, firmly stroking, and they both gasped in pleasure.

Shudders rocked through them as he moved his hand faster over them, their foreheads pressed hard against one another, sweat dripping down, fingers clutching on as they panted out their nonsensical pleas.

"Mark…" Tongues touched, tasted, slid; desperate and wanting, needing. Their lips moved in urgent want, meeting each other's tongues as the elder pulled them closer still, wrapping his arms tighter around the younger man.

Fingers laced together tightly while other hands roved; hips ground hard cocks together and heady gasps filled the air. The room reverberated with their sounds; echoes of tongues slickly sliding against one another, the harsh sounds of their hurried  and heavy breathing, the slight sound of nails upon bare skin.

Hands gripped tightly before releasing, sliding down to grasp firmly as hips rocked to create the friction desperately craved, urgency having crept in long ago.

Pulling away slightly, Mark changed the angles of their bodies to enable him to slide his fingers, one-two-now-three, back into his boy. The younger leaned on the edge on the desk, raised both both legs up, opening himself up to the older. Mark held his breath at the sight. Then his fingers were pushing in, doing the thrusting as the younger pushed his hips back onto them at a bruising pace, fucking _his_ fingers.

 _Oh goddammit_ . His own dick which the older didn't think could get any harder now ached desperately, pre-cum flowing as he watched the younger _enjoying_ his fingers - hands under his thighs, legs parted, head thrown back, mouth open. The panting gasps, the frantic moaning -- the shivers that ran through the younger's body as he rocked his hips. Mark looked down at the younger man, flushed and pink, seating, moaning, all for him, all because of him. He couldn't help but grasp the younger's cock, helping to stoke the younger's heat and making him fuck both his fingers and his palm. He felt Jinyoung's wall clamping down around him clenching and unclenching in desperate want to come for release for anything, felt the heat hot around his fingers. His head swam with the sight and sounds and feel of the younger man surrounding him. He let out a deep moan.

_Fuck Jinyoung, you are so beautiful._

The younger one's voice nonexistent now; all guttural moans and filthy noises, full of groans and harsh low grunts as he filled himself up with Mark's fingers and rocked up to fuck Mark's hand.

He loved this - Jinyoung wrecking himself on his fingers, arching that back, pulling that peach of ass out and riding his digits until he came. But he needed to fuck his boy, his _Jinyoungie_. Letting go of his cock, he grabbed the boy at his nape, pressing his mouth hungrily onto the other's, pushing his tongue to tangle frantically with the other. "Let's fuck now baby," he whispered hurriedly. The boy nodded in earnest, allowing Mark to pull his fingers out. Working quickly, he spread more lube on his cock before sliding his cock home into that waiting heat.

Everything in Mark tuned in to one single point.

_Shit._

Hot.

_Jinyoung._

_Damn._

With slow, shallow rocks of his hips, he waited for Jinyoung to accommodate him, but Jinyoung was unwilling to wait - pushing back against Mark hard and forcing him deeper than Mark had intended.

With an agonised, "Fuck, Jinyoungie!" Mark's head swam from the feel. He held onto Jinyoung's hips, pulling him back onto his cock and held him there.

"Mark-hyung, now please. All the way in… please." He could feel the other boy clenched tightly around him. _God it felt good._

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not fucking glass you moron. Fucking fuck me already. You did it this already, now fuck me hard now!"

Jinyoung abruptly changed his angle and Mark found himself bottoming out. _Oh fucking god._ "Oh fuckfuckfuck! Jinyoung! Shit! You feel... oh fucking god! Good. Holy shit."

Mark felt the tension beneath him in the younger. He knew it wasn't long before the younger one would come. It had been a long build up between the two of them today and Mark himself couldn't wait to finally come in the younger man. But he didn't want this to be a wham bam session. He felt far too much for this to end so quickly. He rocked his hips harder, feeling the younger man's moans filtering through his body. The canting of his hips was timed with the rocking of the other's. He could feel the build up in his body, the roaring and rushing in his ears. The band of muscle ringed tightly around his cock felt incredible as it clenched around his hardness.

He rocked his hips harder now, plunging himself into the pliant heat, hearing Jinyoung moaning along with him, hearing the grunts as he pushed, heard the cries of complaints as he pulled back before Jinyoung let out a wail as Mark rammed hard into him, this time his cock hitting that sensitive spot and then it became all pleas, negotiations and bargaining as Jinyoung pleads and begs for Mark to let him come.

_God, he has never felt more with anyone until these moments with Jinyoung._

"Yes, Jinyoungie, baby, fucking hell, yes you can come. Shit." He moved faster, slowly speeding up the rhythm, plunging deeper, thrusting harder as he snapped his hips back and forth fucking the younger man harder, hearing the younger man's moans. He could see the younger man's back arch and curve with every push of the elder's hips, he could see the sweat rolling off the younger's skin, the nape of his neck slick with sweat, the hair damp as he bowed his head down to the desk moaning deeply.

He held on tighter to the other man's hips, gripping hard as he thrust hard and fast until he felt his balls tightening then it was Jinyoung's name on his lips as he panted his way to his orgasm, Jinyoung on his mind as his cock pressed deep into the other man, Jinyoung as he lined the other man's inner walls with his cum and it was Jinyoung who made him explode.

"Oh God, baby!" He shook with the force of his orgasm, but quickly reached forward to tug at the younger's cock, stroking the younger to his orgasm, ropes of come streaking over the younger boy's stomach and over his fingers.

"Aish! Fuck! Yes! Oh god, hyung, fuck!" Jinyoung's voice broke as the younger shuddered through his own orgasm.

Harsh breathing was the only sound as they both came down from their orgasms. The air stilled around them, as the room quietened. The press of lips between breathless whispers, small smiles and the brushing of hair off sweating faces, limbs entwined as they lay collapsed on the desk and facing one another.

Jinyoung smiled shyly at Mark, eye crinkles showing clearly. "So … don't you think it's about time we do it in a bed, hyung?"

This is what Mark liked. This was the incentive he did all this for. Jinyoung. Mark grinned back. "Well, tell me, how do you feel about kangaroo hide and paddles?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... That is the end of this Mark and Jinyoung story. There may be more in future, but most likely not in this 'verse. Unless I get hugely inspired. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Please leave me comments. I love comments. Good, bad, other - thanks in advance!

**Author's Note:**

> You all still alive? I hope so! Have a glass of water or something. It helps or so I've been told. 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed reading this. Please leave me a comment about what you liked or didn't like about this! All reviews welcome!
> 
> This is first thing I've written and published on AO3. You have no idea what it took to get me here. And obviously smut. To all those who have supported with encouragement, reading and re-reading - thank you! Obliviouschyld and islandahgase and of course, my lovely Dongsaeng Eomma.


End file.
